


April Showers

by Ttttrickster (iscatterthemintimeandspace)



Series: Writer's Club Prompts [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Bros, Angst, Brotherly feels, Gabriel POV, Gabriel-Centric, Gen, Quote Prompt Fic, Sadness, Writing Club Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/Ttttrickster
Summary: April was the cruelest month.Prompt: "April is the cruelest month" quote by T.S. ElliotWritten for the Unnatural Writer's Club, SPN Amino





	April Showers

April was the cruelest month. 

Unlike the perfect perpetuity of Heaven, Earth changed seasons, the tides rose and fell, things were born and died in a never ending circle of creation and destruction. It was fascinating to Gabriel, who had only known their stagnant but wonderful home. 

With their father’s permission, Lucifer and Michael often took their brothers down to Earth to watch it; the awe-inspiring dance of nature in different corners of the globe, just the four of them reveling in the beauty of the things their father had created. They were together, and in the beginning, that was all that they needed to be happy. 

Eventually more angels joined them, more siblings to share with, more to take up his brothers’ time. While Michael and Raphael drifted from them, pushed into positions of power by their father, Lucifer always made time for Gabriel. 

Gabriel had always known that Lucifer was their father’s favorite, but it didn’t bother him, not when he was Lucifer’s. He loved all his brothers, but it was Lucifer that made sure he made time for him. 

They spent countless hours together, trading secrets, entertaining each other with the tricks and magic they had learned. Wherever Lucifer went, Gabriel went too, never one without the other. 

That changed when Lucifer took on the Mark of Cain to save his family. 

The Mark changed the brother Gabriel loved beyond reason. He was prideful, arrogant, jealous, mercurial. The hours they used to while away together lessened, and the tighter Gabriel pulled, the more Lucifer pulled away. He even receded from Michael and their father, and then he started sneaking out.

Gabriel was tempted to follow him, but his fear of pushing his brother even farther scared him more than his curiosity of where he was going.

Humans only made it worse. 

Father had called the entire heavenly host to Earth for his great unveiling, and every angel, Seraph and Cherub, waited on tenterhooks for their father’s announcement. Gabriel was towards the front of the crowd, one of four archangels, the commanders of God’s armies, his first born children. Michael and Raphael stood to one side of him, and Lucifer to the other, looking angry and murderous. 

His father had come out, after centuries of isolation to introduced the angels to his “greatest creation.” He called them humans, and the first two were named Adam and Eve. He told them that humans would live on Earth, and then he asked one thing of them - that they love the humans more than they loved him. 

Dissent broke out among the masses, but it silenced when Michael bowed before Adam and Eve, never once hesitating in his obedience to God’s will. Raphael followed, and within seconds, the rest with them until all the angels were bowing. With color staining his cheeks, Gabriel dropped to his knees, and then he looked for Lucifer. 

His brother was not bowing. 

Lucifer stood defiantly, staring at their father. “I will not, Father. I will only love you.” 

“Lucifer, please.” 

But his brother did not back down. “No!” 

“Lucifer, I grow tired of this rebellion. Bow, like your brothers,” their Father commanded in a voice Gabriel had never heard before. It had him shaking, fear pooling in his stomach. 

“B-brother, brother please,” Gabriel lifted his head, and reached for Lucifer’s hand. “Please bow.” 

Lucifer shook him off with a growl. “No! I will not bow to these… these….flawed, broken abortions.” 

Their father’s eyes narrowed. “Listen to your brother, Lucifer. When I ask again, you will bow.” and their father swept off. 

Shaking, Gabriel rose, reaching again for him, but Lucifer wouldn’t look at him, pulling away and leaving only the whispers of the other angels in his wake. 

It snowballed from there, Michael and Lucifer fighting with every breath, each brother battling to be first in their father’s affection, but nothing Lucifer did was ever good enough, because time and time again, he wouldn’t love humans more than he loved God. 

Finally, their Father asked one last time, and just like before, Lucifer stood defiant. God could no longer ignore the insult. 

It was spring when Lucifer fell, Gabriel remembered as he plucked an early spring snowdrop from the ground. He remembered the smell, the burst of green things and wet earth when he went to look for his brother, in the month that would later be known as April; the month he lost his family. 

April was the cruelest month, Gabriel thought bitterly, crushing the flower in his fist, because it brought the promise of new beginnings, of hope. 

Gabriel knew better.


End file.
